


betrayal

by anzais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Violence, kinda dark towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: you thought you could save him, but you were wrong.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 21





	betrayal

eren was somebody that you loved with your whole heart, someone that made you feel special, did you always agree with the things he did, no you didnt but you would support him no matter what, even when you saw no escape for either of you, you supported him. you knew it was a bad idea reporting back to the scouts, but they seemed to be the only people who could stop eren, he wouldn't listen to you even if you were hopelessly devoted to him. 

eren knew how much you cared about him that's why it hurt him so much when he found out about your betrayal, you were working with the corps to actively, trying to undermine him. eren was devastated to say the least, you were the only person he thought he had left, the only person who was on his side, but he was wrong.

“ eren” you called turning around the corner, your usual honey sweet voice sounding like venom. you look up at him, when eren doesn’t look at you, you know something is wrong. before you could say anything eren was on top of you. “ why did you betray me?” eren asked, his eyes dark, the once green eyes now dark with anger.

he knew, eren knew that you had been telling the scouts all of his plans, but you had to tell them for the sake of humanity, you knew what eren was doing was wrong and you had to stop him. “ eren, what are you talking about?” you said, trying to escape his grasps.” you know what you did, don't try to deny it” eren said, his hand gripping your wrist trighter.

eren moves his head closer to yours, you think that he’s going to kiss you, but when you feel his hands move from your wrist to your neck, you realize that eren intends to kill you. eren has tightened his grip on your neck as you begin to see stars, you try to fight him but you're pinned down by him lying on top of you. your body is growing weaker by the minute, your eyes begin rolling into the back on your head.

" i loved you so much yet you betrayed me " eren said placing a kiss upon your forehead, before you fade into darkness. eren had to do this to achieve his goal, he had to achieve his goal, even if that mean losing the person that meant the most to him.

**Author's Note:**

> yall r prob sick and tired of character death...haha


End file.
